Learning to swing a golf club involves control of the muscular system of the entire body and is a skill acquired with difficulty by many players. Not infrequently, the novice succeeds in training certain of the muscular complexes in an erroneous manner with the result that he acquires one or more improper golf swing habits very difficult to eradicate and replace by proper retraining of the involved muscular complex. In recognition of the long standing problem, various proposals have been made by prior inventors to resolve the problem by the provision of a variety of widely differing training and aid devices and expedients. Representative of these proposals are represented in the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Remington 1,530,519; Ungar 1,561,960; Johnston 2,469,301; Wilson 3,873,317; Blasi 3,937,473 and Chen 4,318,546.